Love Is Patient
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: AU PAULSON 2011: Paul says yes to Sonny's proposal. It should be smooth sailing, right? But, when they come to Salem with the news, it will be anything but smooth sailing. Can their love survive? Or will it end forever? Some Chabby, Wabi, and WilSon included.


**Posted this in honor of the fifth year anniversary of when Sonny first graced our screens. What if Paul said yes to Sonny's proposal? You would think it'd be smooth sailing, but, when they move to Salem, things start to fall apart, and there's a lot of tension between the fiances. This is an AU, obviously. Paul comes out of the closet sooner, Will already knows about Sonny and Paul, and the infamous Salem Sports website disaster has a more deadly outcome. This takes place in June 2011 and goes until March/April 2012, then there's a time skip of almost three years.**

 **I do not own Days of Our Lives. It belongs to NBC.**

Paul and Sonny have been dating for a year- in secret of course. Sonny's parents are the only ones who know of their relationship. Despite Paul not being ready to come out, Sonny was patient. After all, love is patient and kind, right? He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Paul.

They were in bed together, celebrating the no-hit game Paul and his team won. Sonny decided, "What the hell? I'll do it right now."

"So, I have this crazy idea." Sonny said.

Paul smiled. "I can't wait to hear it."

"What if we…" Sonny started, grinning.

Paul smiled and nodded eagerly. "Yes?"

"…got married?" Sonny asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Paul asked, laughing softly.

"No, I'm dead serious." Sonny replied.

"I love you." Paul said. "Nothing would make me happier than this. Us! This! Yes! I will marry you."

Sonny beamed and they kissed. "I love you, too."

Paul pulled away and sighed. "I guess I, uh…better tell my mom and grandpa the good news."

"Are you going to tell them _who_ you're marrying?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah…when I gather up enough courage." Paul nodded. "What about you? You haven't come out to your extended family, have you?"

"My Uncle Victor is the only one I haven't told." Sonny admitted. "Not even my cousins Brady and Philip let it slip, and I am both amazed and grateful for that."

Paul laughed. "Tell you what: I'll come out to my mother and grandfather if you come out to your uncle."

"Deal!" Sonny shook Paul's hand.

XXX

A week later, Sonny and Paul arrived in Salem. They visited Jo and Vern and told them the good news. They were delighted and happy for them. Then, Sonny ran into his cousin Abigail, who introduced him to her cousin Will and his girlfriend Gabi. Sonny told her the good news as well.

"So, not only are you running around Europe and the US climbing mountains and white water rafting, you're also going to marry a hot, famous athlete?!" Abigail exclaimed, raising her eyebrows. Sonny nodded, and Abigail huffed. "Dude! Why are you living my life?!"

They laughed. "I would think dating a DiMera is an adventure all on its' own."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha. You're a Kiriakis, and you turned out fine!"

"Touche."

XXX

Sonny's next stop was his parents. He entered The Cheatin' Heart just as his parents were sharing a moment. "Hey, not during work hours!"

"Sonny!" Both Justin and Adrienne exclaimed. They both pulled Sonny into a hug.

"Hey." Sonny greeted, hugging them back.

"Oh, baby." Adrienne chuckled.

"Well, good to see you." Justin said.

"How you doing?" Sonny asked.

"I thought you weren't supposed to get here till, like, 6:00." Justin replied.

Sonny shrugged. "I changed my flight, came a little early. Hope you guys don't mind."

"Oh, yeah, it's such an inconvenience." Adrienne half-joked.

"So how did you get here from O'Hare?" Asked Justin.

"I hitchhiked." Sonny replied.

Adrienne was horrified. "What?"

Sonny grinned and turned to his father. "I get her with that every time. No, I actually took one of those airport buses."

Adrienne smiled. "Do you remember that time you ran away from home?"

Sonny nodded. "Just that it was loads of fun."

Adrienne chuckled. "Your father and I should never have looked for you."

Sonny shrugged. "Hey, your mistake."

"Are you hungry?" Adrienne asked.

"No, I'm good." Sonny shook his head.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"So how long have you been in town?" Justin asked.

"Oh, I was walking around for a little while." Sonny answered.

"So how does Salem look to you?" Justin asked again.

Sonny nodded. "It's good. Actually, I ran into Abigail. She's all grown up."

Adrienne smiled and nodded. "I know. I think the whole family's gonna be so happy to see you."

"I'm really excited to see them too. Especially Uncle Victor." Sonny smiled. Adrienne and Justin shared looks. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Justin shook his head. "There's been problems with Philip and Brady. Philip left with the baby, and Chloe is trying to regain custody. Brady stole Titan from Uncle Vic and is dating the wrong woman...again. It's just a hard time for Uncle Vic right now."

"Well, maybe seeing me will cheer him up." Sonny replied. His phone buzzed with a text from Paul. "Oh, um...there's another reason why I came back."

Paul entered the restaurant, smiling a bit nervously. Justin gasped. "No way. You're Paul Narita! What are you doing here?"

"Dad...Mom...I'll just come out and say it." Sonny took Paul's hand. "I asked Paul to marry me, and he said yes!"

"You proposed?" Adrienne asked, shocked.

"Yes!' Sonny exclaimed, chuckling.

Justin quickly got over his own shock. "Uh, wow! Um...congrats, you two. But...I mean, this is huge! Are you sure you're ready for such a huge commitment?"

"Good point." Adrienne nodded.

Paul stepped up to the plate. "Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis, I love your son. I have nothing but the best intentions for Sonny. I promise you, I will love him, take care of him, and keep him safe just as you do for him."

Justin nodded and smiled. He looked over at his wife. "Well, he won _me_ over."

Adrienne huffed. "Okay, that's great, Paul, but what about your career?"

"I can be both a baseball player and a husband." Paul replied. "It's not a problem, really. Besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

"True." Adrienne nodded. "Okay, you convinced me." She chuckled and hugged Paul. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kiriakis." Paul replied, smiling.

"Oh, please, Adrienne." Adrienne insisted.

"Okay, Adrienne." Paul nodded.

"Let's celebrate! How about dinner?" Justin suggested. "Chez Rouge sound good?"

Sonny gasped. "Oh, I miss that place."

XXX

A few hours later, Justin, Adrienne, Sonny, and Paul settled at their table at Chez Rouge.

"I can't remember the last time we did this. Had dinner out just as a family." Adrienne commented.

"I know. Seems like forever." Justin replied.

Adrienne nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Well, listen, I want to propose a toast." Justin raised his glass. "To our son."

Adrienne raised her glass and smiled. "Welcome home, Sonny. And a double-toast to his engagement. Paul, welcome to our crazy family."

They all chuckled. "Hear, hear."

"Oh, it's good to be home." Sonny said, smiling. "You know, and I have to come clean. I had ulterior motives for coming back."

"Oh, yeah?" Justin asked.

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, I didn't want to pay all the postage for this stuff, so here." He pulled out a present and gave it to Adrienne.

Adrienne opened her present, which was a gold necklace. "Oh, honey, that is so sweet."

"Yeah, it's a remarriage gift. Something from my far-flung adventures abroad." Sonny replied.

"Oh, wow."

"That's a bit of a rock from the peak of K2. And I just had it set in gold for you." Sonny said.

"It's beautiful." Adrienne said.

Sonny turned to Justin. "And nothing for you, Dad. Sorry."

Justin waved him off. "Don't worry about it. No problem."

"Come on. I'm kidding. I got you something." Sonny pulled out Justin's present and they all laughed.

Justin took it. "Oh, thanks. Did I get a necklace too?"

"No, just open it. Just open it." Sonny said.

"All right." Justin opened his gift which was a Tibetan watch. "Oh, wow."

Adrienne stared at it in awe. "Oh, gosh."

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, a Sherpa in Tibet gave me that. He was, like, obsessed with this pair of sunglasses I had, and he insisted we trade. And you know me. I hate knowing what time it is."

They laughed. Justin put it on. "It's beautiful. And, uh, really unusual."

"Yeah, it's kind of old." Sonny said.

They continued talking and eating. Justin and Adrienne saw their friend Chloe and introduced her to Sonny and Paul.

After dinner, the fiances headed for the Salem Inn. Sonny had booked a room for him and Paul.

"Well, that was fun." Paul said, smiling. "I really like your parents. They're so nice and fun to be around."

Sonny laughed. "You should have seen them a couple years ago. They were always yelling and I think my mom might have thrown something at my dad. She regretted it right after, of course."

"Wow." Paul said. "Remind me to never get on your mom's bad side."

They chuckled. Sonny sat on the bed. "I'm starting to think we came at a bad time, though. My uncle Vic is not in a good mood of late."

"Oh." Paul sat next to him. "Well...you don't have to come out to him, yet you know. We can wait as long as you want."

Sonny smirked. "You trying to psych me out?"

"Oh, no. Of course not." Paul shook his head. "I'm just saying...come out when you're ready."

"I am ready." Sonny replied. "You, my friend, are just trying to get me to wait longer so you won't have to."

Paul huffed. "Why, Sonny Kiriakis-Narita! That is a ridiculous accusation!"

Sonny laughed. "Well, Paul Narita-Kiriakis, I will come out to my uncle within the next few days regardless of his mood. If he disinherits me, then so be it."

"Would that be the worst thing in the world?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sonny thought about that. "No, not really." They laughed.


End file.
